Wake Up
by YuYaFan
Summary: See how the hikaris get their yamis out of bed in the morning.
1. Chapter 1

Me: hi everyone this is my first fic! Finally!

Yugi: she worked hard on this.

Me: yes, sort of.

Yami: I think its good.

Me: thanx, well enough chitchat on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh of course.

Wake Up

Chapter One

Kaiba Mansion (7:30 a.m.)

Sunlight poured through the upper windows of the Kaiba Mansion peeking into each room lighting it up to tell the inhabitants that morning had arrived. The light climbed each story until it came to settle upon one room in particular.

Seto Kaiba, still in bed was woken up abruptly by the sudden light now streaming into the room. Taking the covers, he pulled them up over his head and went back to sleep. {Wow that's kind of like me.}

Around the same time downstairs a teen with dirty blond hair sat at the kitchen table getting ready for the new day. Joey Wheeler, Jonouchi to his friends, was eating breakfast at a moderate pace, well moderate for him anyways. As he continued to eat his cereal he noticed that someone was missing. Seto Kaiba his boyfriend had not come downstairs to get ready which meant he was still asleep, which also meant Joey had to wake him up.

You see, Joey wasn't really one to get up early in the morning. But to him nothing was worth more fun than to wake Kaiba up. As Joey sat in his seat pondering how he would wake Kaiba up this time Kaiba's little brother, Mokuba walked into the kitchen. He rubbed his still sleepy eyes when he noticed Joey at the table, wearing an all to familiar smirk.

"Big brother isn't up yet?" he asked the still smirking Joey.

"Nope" was the reply.

"You going to wake him up?" he questioned.

"Yep"

"Can I help please?" Mokuba pleaded. He never got to stay around when Seto woke up but that didn't stop him from trying. He waited for the answer.

"You know Mokuba, you might just be perfect for what I'm about to do." Joey thought out loud. Mokuba jumped for joy.

"Alright! So, what do I do?" Mokuba asked, excited to be able to help.

Joey leaned in and whispered, "well, here's my plan…" he told his plan to Mokuba who giggled in excitement. This was going to be fun.

(7:55 a.m.) [Side note: school starts at nine for them]

Joey and Mokuba were finishing putting the plan together. Mokuba handled the equipment while Joey practiced his vocals. [You'll see why soon] When all this was ready they headed upstairs to go wake Kaiba up.

Arriving at his bedroom door, Joey peeked in looking towards the bed and saw a still sleeping Kaiba in bed. ((Perfect)) Joey thought, ((he won't suspect a thing)). They quietly dragged the small machine into the room, setting it up by Kaiba's bed. To better explain their plan, the machine was a recording set designed to change the voice of the person speaking into the hooked up microphone. But in this case they had hooked up a megaphone. Putting everything in place they silently waited until the time was right.

Another thing you should know is that Kaiba talks in his sleep and that's exactly what Joey is hoping for. They didn't have to wait long; Kaiba was in dream mode and talking as if he were there in his dream.

"Yugi, I will finally defeat you because I summon my three Blue Eyes White Dragons…" he exclaimed which was a queue for Joey to turn on the machine. He grabbed the megaphone and replied in Yami's voice,

"Wait did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn?"

Seto mumbled then said, "yeah, so?"

Joey instantly replied. "That's against the rules isn't it?" they waited until…

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE GREEN HAIR!" Kaiba shouted instantly sitting up in bed expecting to see Yugi Motou in front of him but what he saw was entirely different.

Joey and Mokuba were rolling on the floor laughing, Joey still holding onto the megaphone. Kaiba put two and two together and was instantly angered. Then he smirked, and got an idea. Carefully getting out of bed he walked up to Mokuba and pushed him out the door, much to Mokuba's surprise, and shut the door.

Mokuba, after pulling himself together, stood up and walked to his room. Grabbing his doorknob he opened his door just as he heard a loud yelp and a thud come from the other room. [Joey just realized Seto was up] Once inside, Mokuba shut his door blocking out any sounds that were coming from the bedroom down the hall.

Me: its finished. Hopefully people didn't get confused on the name of Kaiba.

Oh well.

Seto: man that's just embarrassing

Joey: but funny *snickers* green hair…haha.

Yugi: I must say that was funny.

Yami: even for u Kaiba.

Seto: shut up.

Me: well anyway, R&R please! Tell me what you think. I'll post the next chappie real soon but for now, everyone…

All: Jaa-ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: oh my gosh thank you all who reviewed my story! But now I shall update my second chapter.

Marik: sweet! And we are in this one.

Melvin (funny name) : finally its our turn.

Me: oh but you wont like it.

Melvin: wha…

Me: it's a surprise. *me and marik laugh*

Melvin: ?

Me: enough talk, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh, yadda yadda.

Warning: no hamsters were harmed in the making of this fic. Darn I gave away the plot, oh well, read on!

Wake Up

Chapter 2

Ishtar House (7:30 a.m.)

A sleepy eyed Marik had just sat down at the kitchen table eating his breakfast when his older sister Ishizu walked in. He turned to her.

"Good morning sister." He greeted, still a little sleepy.

"Good morning Marik" she replied in a cheerful, obviously not sleepy mood. Marik always wondered how his sister could be so cheerful in the morning, but he really couldn't care less.

For the remainder of their breakfast all was quiet. That is until Ishizu decided to break it.

"Marik, you need to wake up Melvin if your going to make it to school on time." She stated. Marik looked at the clock, it was 7:45. He sprang up.

"Oh! You're right, I'll do that right now" with that he headed quickly up the stairs, a grin spreading on his face.

Arriving at the door to their bedroom, Marik silently opened the door peeking in. [everyone in my fic seems to be sneaky when looking in doors, oh well] On the bed by the window on the other side of the room lay a sleeping, actually snoring, Melvin curled up under the sheets, a pillow and blanket over and under his head. Marik quietly walked over to the bed and bent down in front of the sleeping Melvin. Shaking his shoulder, he whispered,

"Melvin, wake up. You have to get up and get ready for school."

Melvin didn't stir.

"Melvin, get up now. We have to go" Marik said in a louder, more demanding voice.

Still no reply.

"Melvin"

"…"

"Hellooo"

"…"

"Darker Half"

"…"

"Crazy psychopath who lives with me"

"…*snore*"

Marik was getting frustrated.

"Melvin get your lazy a** out of bed right now! We have to go to school!" Marik shouted. He actually got a response after that. If only that response wasn't a pillow thrown in his face.

Falling onto the floor, the pillow still grasped in his hand, Marik sighed. Standing up and rubbing his now sore end, Marik started to think.

((How do I wake him up. Hmmm, lets see…)) He glanced around his room. There wasn't much to work with. There was a bookcase, [what was he going to do, throw books at him?] by the bed was a lamp, [but that would make a mess and he needed that] there was a cd player on his computer desk, but Melvin wouldn't care if he played that, there was also the pillow in his hands ((that won't work either)) he mentally sighed. He looked up one last time and that's when he spotted it.

The hamster cage.

Marik had gotten a hamster after Melvin had supposedly gone to the afterlife, but he came back much to Marik's surprise and dismay, though he still kept the cute little hamster. The hamster's name was Rick-chan because of its pale bronze coat.

Marik stared at the hamster for a moment, a devious plot forming in his somewhat twisted mind. [if you haven't figured it out yet, heres a mental picture for you]

{hamster + Melvin + hamster teeth (bite) = Awake Melvin}

Quietly [anyone annoyed that I keep saying that?] he walked over to the cage and carefully picked up Rick-chan. Putting him up at eye level, Marik said,

"Alright Rick-chan, I need you to wake up Melvin for me okay?"

The hamster squeaked in understanding. [smart hamster] Marik walked over to the bed and laid Rick-chan under Melvin's shirt, watching as the little lump moved around his body, until…

"YEOWWW!"

Melvin jumped up, flailing his arms wildly trying to expel whatever was biting his flesh.

Finally able to retrieve said creature, Melvin recognized it to be Mariks pet hamster. He looked around the room and finally spotted his hikari.

Marik was doubled over in laughter, having trouble breathing as well, before a shadow loomed over his figure. He looked up to find his yami standing menacingly over him, a smirk appeared on Melvin's face. Then he spoke.

"Oh, it's on now my hikari" he said, the smirk getting bigger.

Marik gulped. They were so going to be late.

Me: yay chapter 2 is now finished!

Marik: hahahaha!

Melvin: that was so not funny!

Me and Marik: yes it was!

Me: anyway, R&R please! Or marik shall send rick-chan to bite you!

Rick-chan: Squeak!

Me: oh and YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life, I like your idea and might use it. Though I could make a whole fic about that, which I might so stay tuned to see! Thanx again to all who reviewed!

All: Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yay the third chapter is up finally!

Ryou: and it's our turn now.

Bakura: whoop-pee.

Me: on with the chapter!

Chapter 3

Ryou's House (7:30 am) [yes most of these start around the same time]

Ryou was cooking breakfast for himself and Bakura, making sure everything was just right. [Ryou is very serious about his cooking. The perfect housewife.]

Setting the plates down, Ryou walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to wake up his still sleeping yami.

Opening the bedroom door and stepping over to the bed, Ryou began to shake Bakura's shoulder until the yami began to stir. Bakura opened his sleep filled eyes, which immediately met the face of his light.

"Come on Bakura, you need to get up and get ready for school" Ryou said.

"I don't wanna" Bakura whined, still half asleep.

"Bakura you have to" Ryou stated, trying to convince his yami to get up.

Bakura continued to ignore his hikari's pleading, answering everything Ryou said with a "no" or "I don't want to."

Finally Ryou gave up asking and walked, somewhat stomped, out of the room. Bakura smiled in victory and tried to go back to sleep. But that wouldn't be the case for long…

*Whoosh* THUNK!

Bakura's eyes shot open at the foreign sound.

"What the heck was that?" he thought out loud. He turned around, thinking that something had fallen off of the desk only to come face to face with a large, metal butcher knife jutting out from the headboard about an inch from his face.

Startled, Bakura tried to back away from the sharp object, only to have another knife suddenly hit the board behind him.

Freaking out by now, Bakura tried again to move away from the knives but whatever way he went another knife would fly from out of nowhere and hit the spot just inches from whatever appendage he had stuck out to move away. Finally, the last knife, much to Bakura's horror, landed just above his head, barely skimming the top of his hair. With that he jumped out of bed, running frantically down the stairs trying to locate his hikari to tell him of his terrifying experience.

Finding Ryou in the kitchen, Bakura quickly ran over to him and hid behind the chair Ryou was currently sitting in. He finally spoke,

"Alright, alright, I'll go to school" Bakura said still a little freaked out. Ryou just looked at him confused then said,

"That's good to hear Bakura. Now why don't you go upstairs and get ready while I heat up your breakfast."

"Actually Ryou, could you get my stuff?" Bakura asked, not wanting to go back upstairs.

"Why?" Ryou questioned him.

"Because…I'm already down here and I don't feel like going back up" he stated, but it came out in a whisper.

"Bakura, is something wrong?" Ryou asked, sensing the fall in Bakura's normally commanding voice.

"No, nothing's wrong" Bakura answered quickly.

"Bakura…"

"Please Ryou" Ryou was surprised to hear Bakura asking, almost begging, him to do something, but eventually agreed to his yami.

Ryou got up and walked towards the staircase, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Note to self: thank Marik for the lessons in knife throwing."

Ryou grabbed Bakura's things from his room and headed back downstairs, the smirk now turned into a smile, still sitting on his face.

Me: wow, Ryou is really evil in this chapter. Oh well. Stay tuned for the next chapter! R&R please! Or Ryou will throw knives at you.

Ryou: I've been practicing. (looks at Bakura)

Bakura: eep!

Me: chapter 4 coming up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: hello! Welcome to the last chapter of Wake Up.

Yugi: it's our turn finally!

Yami: he's not gonna throw knives at me is he?

Me: no, I just wanted Bakura to get a taste of his own medicine. Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: these are annoying, don't own yugioh.

Wake Up

Chapter 4

Game Shop (7:15 a.m.)

The sun had just started to rise in the sky as the sound of an alarm clock was heard in the bedroom of Yugi Motou.

A small hand reached from the bed and turned it off.

Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes before slowly, not enough to wake his sleeping partner, getting up off the bed to take a quick shower.

Unlike the other hikari's Yugi didn't really have any trouble getting his yami up in the morning. It was the job of something else to do that.

Entering the bathroom, he jumped into the shower to wake himself up a bit more. [I do this to, it really works. Especially when my brothers take all the hot water. Grrr.] Finishing up his shower, Yugi climbed out and wrapped himself in a towel, looking into the mirror and fixing his famous gravity defying hair.

Walking into this room, Yugi got dressed into his school uniform, got his school books, grabbed a seat in the nearest chair and waited. He watched the sleeping form of his yami in silence, ready for his daily morning show to begin.

About five minutes passed before Yugi started to see movement from the bed. Yami was beginning to wake up.

Yami stirred slightly under the covers though he was still not fully awake. And the sun in his eyes wasn't helping at all.

Yami, in an attempt to get away from the sun, slid his body closer to the other side of the bed thinking that Yugi was still there he slid a little bit closer, but instead of feeling Yugi, Yami hit something else.

*BAM!*

Yami's head had just come into direct contact with the wall, causing a loud thump to echo through the small, attic like room. This caused Yami's eyes to shoot open as he quickly sat up holding his now aching head. [he probably shouldn't of rushed to sit up. Not good for head.] Yami scowled at the wall. Yugi was supposed to be there, not it. Wait a second, where was Yugi? Yami heard a giggle behind him and turned around.

"Yugi?" he asked, still a little drowsy.

Another giggle then, "Good morning Yami, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, until the wall decided to wake me up" Yami stated, which got another giggle from Yugi.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, a little concerned that Yami was still holding his head.

"Yes, I'm fine" Yami replied, removing his hand to show his hikari that he was fine.

"Okay, well you need to get up. We have to meet the others today for school." Yugi said.

"Okay aibou, I'll be ready real quick." Yami assured. Yugi smiled then headed downstairs to make breakfast while Yami got ready.

"Note to self: ask Yugi to sleep on other side of bed tonight." Yami thought out loud as he prepared for school.

After finishing their breakfast, Yami and Yugi headed out meeting their fellow yamis and hikaris halfway to school. The walk to school was normal. Everyone talked about their weekend and their morning before they split to head off to each of their classes for the day.

Ah, the daily routine of the normal school week, and to think, it was only a Monday.

The End

Me: it is finally done!

Yugi: that was a good chapter.

Yami: yes it was

Me: thanx to all who reviewed my last chapters! Im still laughing over 2 and 3. anyway, R&R please! Tell me what you think. Oh and Anime Otaku TB15 your idea is very similar to another's so I'll add your idea with theirs to make a whole new fic!

All: Jaa ne!


End file.
